


Fall (in and out of love)

by incessantbeat



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Daniel, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, badly written smut I warned you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incessantbeat/pseuds/incessantbeat
Summary: "Seongwu is not gay. Not particularly. He keeps sex and love separate in his definition of sexual orientations, and calls it experimenting when it comes to sex with other guys."





	Fall (in and out of love)

**Author's Note:**

> Important: the story does not follow chronological order. The pieces are numbered in latin.  
> \-------------  
> A piece I wrote 2 years ago (for a different fandom, I basically just replaced the names lol)  
> I wanted to deactivate the account on which I published this story, and thought it would be a waste, so I edited the fic and changed it to Wanna One. If you've already read this before, yeah that's why lol. If you haven't then, well, enjoy, I guess... lol

(i)

“Bend over,” Seongwu growls as he pushes Daniel down on the bed while kicking the bedroom door shut, hands scrambling to unbuckle his belt. It took Ong Seongwu a six-pack of Cass, a couple of Jager Bombs, whatever he was made to shove in his mouth as a drinking game penalty, Daniel’s lips on his, and a  _handful_  of Daniel on his dick in a claustrophobically narrow bathroom on the first floor of Jaehwan’s house, to be here, mouth watering at the sight of his equally inebriated  _best friend_  on all fours, shirt scrunched up to his back. Truth-or-dare and a drunk Seongwu don’t go well together; his ego always takes over, and Seongwu almost always regrets his reckless life choices immediately afterwards. Not this time, though.

 

Daniel can only agree.

 

He lets out a slight moan when Seongwu’s fingers trail up from his torso, arching his back every time Seongwu’s thumb brushes over his right nipple. His cheeks are flushed against the velvety fabric of Jaehwan’s pillow. Daniel mentally prays that Jaehwan would never find out what his best friends were doing on his bed in the middle of his house party, but he’s barely able to keep his brain working at the moment, when half of his blood is rushing down south as Seongwu’s left hand slips into his boxer.

 

“Do you think he knows I’m fucking you like this?” Seongwu whispers breathlessly into Daniel’s ears while his fingers are wrapped around Daniel’s semi-hard cock, stroking to a steady rhythm. “Jihoonie? That cute little  _boyfriend_  of yours downstairs?”

 

“He’s not m-” Daniel whimpers out of both pain and pleasure when Seongwu reaches down to fondle with his balls, still keeping up with the rhythm.

 

“Hm, you should’ve told your  _best friend_ about it. I mean, look at his big doe eyes, gazing at you with such fondness when you guys were flirting earlier. Looking so pure and innocent. Totally your type, hmm?” Seongwu keeps on whispering, biting Daniel’s earlobes in between words. Daniel doesn’t know if it’s Seongwu’s thumb pressing on his dick, or Seongwu’s dirty talk, or both, but he’s harder than he’s ever been in his life.

 

Daniel reaches behind, earning a surprised gasp from Seongwu, “Do you want to fuck me, or should we sit down and talk about my infatuation with another boy now?”

 

Seongwu closes his eyes and hums in satisfaction as they jerk each other off to the same rhythm. “You can tell me tomorrow. I got all day for that. But now,” he lets go of his hand on Daniel’s nipple and pushes Daniel’s head down. He gives Daniel a couple of last strokes before letting go and searches for some kind of lube in Jaehwan’s nightstand, only to find a jar of vaseline (“Typical straight single dude,” Seongwu thinks, but right now, it’s the best he can have).

 

 

(iii)

Seongwu is not gay. Not particularly. He keeps sex and love separate in his definition of sexual orientations, and calls it  _experimenting_  when it comes to sex with other guys. Daniel, his best friend, though, came out when he was 16, and was briefly disowned by his parents after making a fuss at a psychotherapy session, until he finally convinced them that he was not mentally sick and his gayness couldn’t be cured no matter what. On the other hand, Seongwu was _pretty_ sure that he was straight, until he roomed with Daniel since their first year in college. They got along pretty well, considering that they’re only similar in age, and different in pretty much everything else. Nevertheless, if there is one more thing they have in common, it's their godly visuals which put almost every student on campus to cardiac arrests, or on their knees. It’s also good that they don’t have to fight for the same prey, as they had agreed on half of the student body being Seongwu’s territory, and the other half being Daniel’s. Seongwu sleeps with guys periodically, but he keeps it purely sexual. Not that his business with other girls is so romantic either. Seongwu sneers at love, at the idea of falling in love at first sight and ever-after endings, all of which Daniel swears by.

 

Daniel is everything that Seongwu is not when it comes to love. Even after being fucked over by multiple guys, the hopeless romantic still thinks that his soulmate is still out there somewhere. Seongwu scoffs at the idea, but still listens to every of his friend’s words when Daniel chimes about the new person he’s crushing on, his puppy eyes literally sparkling as he speaks.

 

_Gross._

 

Seongwu a jerk, but still a good friend. He must admit he’s also curious how much of an angel this Jihoon guy is, with whom Daniel has been infatuated for the past few weeks. Jihoon is a cute freshman, who is in the same English literature class with Daniel, and while Daniel only took this course to fulfill his humanities requirements, Jihoon would always sit in the top row and answer almost every question, impressing both their professor and the lovestruck boy.

 

Daniel is gushing about how good Jihoon looks in his round glasses, reading books alone in a library corner, when Seongwu’s phone vibrates, displaying a new text message.

 

“Party at my house this Friday. 10pm? Call Daniel too.” – from Kim Jaehwan.

 

 

(vi)

It’s been a year since they last talked to each other, and Daniel is bewildered when Seongwu shows up at his front door.

 

“Can I come in?” Seongwu asks hesitantly, hand gesturing awkwardly at the space inside Daniel’s room. It’s funny how fast things change, when you’ve lost the authority over ordinary things you’ve grown so accustomed to.

 

“Yeah, sure…” Daniel steps aside as reluctantly, as they awkwardly walk to sit on the same couch they’ve sat on for 4 years playing video games all night together.

 

“How have you been?” Daniel finally opens his mouth after what seems like an eternity of silence.

 

“Not so good,” Seongwu smiles ironically. “Been there, done that, met a lot of new people, but nobody was as good to me as you...”

 

Seongwu’s words only trail off to Daniel’s utter silence.

 

“How is it going with Jihoon? I heard you guys have been going out for 3 months now?” Seongwu doesn’t miss the photo on Daniel’s table.

 

“He’s a nice guy. Treats me better than you did.” Daniel flinches when Seongwu reaches out for his hand. “Hey, hyung, it’s a little uncomfortable for me to talk about this now, can we just…”

 

Daniel is in complete terror when Seongwu suddenly starts bawling his eyes out.

 

“I’m so sorry, Daniel. I was such a jerk to you back then. I honestly didn’t know what I was doing, how I was feeling, about you, about myself, my feelings, and I hurt you. I hurt myself too by hurting you and letting you out of my life. I’ve come to realize after you've gone that there would be nobody who could be as good as you, and I want you back. I’ll treat you right this time, so please, come back, and I’ll never let you go ever again. I love you.” Daniel never thought he’d ever live to see the prideful Ong Seongwu like this.

 

Daniel takes Seongwu’s hands and pulls him into a hug, then rests his forehead against Seongwu’s. It kills him to look straight into Seongwu’s eyes that are glimmering with hope, as his brain works on full speed to pick out the right words for an answer.

 

“ _Ongie_ -hyung,” the usual pet name sounding so strangely unfamiliar on the tip of Daniel’s tongue, “I’m so glad you’ve come to my life as a friend, and I’ll always be grateful for our friendship. Things have changed a lot between us, but you’ll always be my best friend, and I’ll always love you as a best friend.”

 

 

(v)

Daniel also feels like he is being irrational, but he can’t keep it to himself anymore, not when Seongwu is acting so strangely recently. In a perfect world, Daniel and Seongwu would have sex, and they would keep their sexual affair separate from their friendship, but Daniel is a hopeless romantic who is bound to confuse sex with emotions. And Seongwu is not helping in keeping the line clear either. One day, he would stare at Daniel for hours when Daniel is busy doing his work, only to avert his eyes nervously when Daniel catches his gaze. The next day, he would ignore Daniel like he’s not even visible and shamelessly hit on girls left and right. One day, he would make love to Daniel in the most tear-inducingly delicate way as possible, as if Daniel is as fragile as a fine china. And the next day, he would bend and break and have his way with Daniel until Daniel is covered with purpling bruises. Seongwu is an enigma that Daniel can never solve, but Daniel falls head over heels all over again whenever Seongwu whimpers his name when they fuck. Daniel thinks the endorphins have messed with his brain when he asks Seongwu out on a movie date, only to widen his eyes in incredulity when Seongwu says yes. He's more than ecstatic when Seongwu asks him out on their second date, and the next one, and the one after that.

 

Until he finds Seongwu in their bedroom, six months later, sucking another man off, paying no attention to him, as if he was not there.

 

Daniel knows they were never exclusive, and he agreed to that, and he knows he's such a fool to think he can change Seongwu’s mind just because he knows Seongwu the best. Daniel is Seongwu’s best friend, and (maybe) his best sexual partner, but no more than that, and he feels stupid for having crossed the line. It still hurts like hell to see Seongwu with another person, and Daniel can’t help but making a scene right there, in their bedroom, with Seongwu and another man but him on their bed.

 

Seongwu doesn’t take it the easy way either. He moves out after a week without a word. Daniel still cries a month after Seongwu left.

 

(ii)

Daniel whines and jerks his hips upwards when Seongwu inserts his slick middle finger into him. Seongwu’s finger is cold and rough, but his action is soft and slow. Seongwu slides his finger in and out for a couple more times, and right when Daniel is getting used to it, he inserts one more, and one more, until Daniel is a writhing mess underneath him. Seongwu’s right hand is still on Daniel’s hot leaking cock, thumb smearing his pre-cum on the tip of his head.

 

“Shit, Seongwu, just do it now before I…,” Daniel swats Seongwu’s hand away and guides Seongwu’s dick to his entrance, still clenching and unclenching hastily after the removal of Seongwu’s fingers.

 

Seongwu eases himself in easily while biting down on Daniel’s shoulder. Seongwu fucks like how Daniel thinks he would, rough and raw (not that Daniel keeps thinking about how Seongwu would fuck him though – only sometimes). With tight grips on Daniel’s hips, Seongwu snaps relentlessly, feeling the burn connecting Daniel’s body and his. Daniel doesn’t care if Seongwu would leave him bruised and limping tomorrow’s morning, and Seongwu doesn’t care if he would wake up, yet again, with another blazing hang-over and regret, next to his _best-friend-of-4-years_. All they know in this moment is Seongwu fucking into Daniel mercilessly, and it feels so  _wrong_ , but all the more makes it so _good_.

 

Seongwu pulls out of Daniel, and before Daniel can whine and complain about the loss of contact, he spins Daniel around, hooking his leg to his own shoulder, fucking him even harder. He jerks his hips upwards and Daniel bites his lips to muffle involuntary moans when Seongwu keeps abusing his spot. Neither of the two is very vocal during sex. Daniel only lets out a few grunts, and Seongwu’s muffled moans are as quiet as his usual composure.

 

Seongwu was going raw, and it hurts because of the lack of lubricant, so Daniel hooks his hands over Seongwu’s neck, drawing Seongwu in for a kiss to ease the pain, to which Seongwu only shakes his head hesitantly to get out of. Slightly abashed, Daniel places his hands awkwardly on Seongwu’s shoulder, drawing red Daniels along Seongwu’s back as he comes quickly on his stomach. Seongwu keeps thrusting until Daniel pushes him away, signaling that he’s too sensitive, and takes Seongwu’s dick in his mouth. It only takes a few more licks from Daniel and him making the mistake of looking down at Daniel sucking him, for Seongwu to come undone in Daniel’s mouth. Daniel stays still and patiently waits for Seongwu to be done, before spitting out on Seongwu’s shirt, which he also doubles as a rag to clean himself up. If he can deal with limping his way back to his dorm room without anyone noticing his walk of shame, Seongwu can deal with getting a new shirt later. As Seongwu drifts into oblivion, Daniel puts on his clothes briefly, ignoring the pain from every part of his body, and closes the door behind him as if nothing ever happened.

 

 

(iv)

The morning after doesn’t seem as awkward as Daniel had feared. Seongwu starts with a couple of dick jokes and Daniel bursts out laughing after two seconds of bewilderment. They’re still joking about the size of Seongwu’s  _anal impaler_ when Seongwu blurts out, “How do you feel about doing this again?”

 

Daniel freezes in his seat.

 

“I mean, we know pretty much everything about each other now. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about and we can make _constructive criticisms_ and make the sex better instead of having to figure out what the other partner likes. Less work for us when we just want to have some fun, right?”

 

Daniel wishes everything is as easy as it sounds.

 

 

Seongwu is sprawled out on the bed, hands tied to the headboard when Daniel is fucking into him unsparingly, bed creaking loudly to every movement of his hips. Daniel exhales hotly into Seongwu’s mouth, then proceeds to lick an obscenely erotic trail to Seongwu’s neck, and finally sucks on Seongwu’s collarbone. Seongwu smells like cigarettes and sandalwood and sex and Daniel is obsessed.

 

Seongwu smells differently every time they have sex. Sometimes he smells like soapy body wash when they fuck after getting out of the shower; sometimes he smells like fresh laundry; sometimes he smells like Daniel’s cologne, but Daniel loves it the most when Seongwu smells like Seongwu, sweaty from a dance practice, mouth dry and bitter with cigarette smoke, biting every inch of Daniel’s skin. He still refuses to kiss Daniel, but Daniel doesn’t mind, as long as he keeps being as exceptional at sex as he is, and Daniel can return the favor by being a phenomenal cocksucker as he always prides himself on.

 

“I love you,” Daniel says out of habit, inhaling Seongwu’s intoxicating scent when he is deep inside Seongwu, hands stroking his cock. Seongwu immediately stops, pushing Daniel out and staring at Daniel in disbelief.

 

“Shit, I don’t mean to…,” Daniel stumbles on his words, trying in vain to fix the situation. “I was in the heat of the moment and…”

 

The funny thing is that Daniel doesn’t really know if he doesn’t mean to say he loves Seongwu. Because whoever says casual sex is a good idea is either lying or a cold-hearted monster, and that he might have had fallen for his best friend even before all of this.

 

 

Seongwu just nonchalantly brushes it off. “Nah, that’s fine,” he says as he dips his head back to kiss Daniel’s neck, “but don’t fall in love with me.”


End file.
